Mark of Athena
by Child of Athens
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Annabeth **

It's been eight months since Percy is lost. But in a few hours they'll be arriving at Camp Jupiter where she expects that Percy is there.

"Guys we will be arriving at Camp Jupiter in about 50 minutes you better get ready" Jason said.

"Finally" Leo screamed. All of them looked tired. Annabeth and Piper just nodded. Annabeth quickly rushed in to her room. She didn't notice that Piper is following her. Annabeth looked at the picture of her and Percy sadly and suddenly tears are racing down her face. Then she saw Piper coming. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Annabeth, Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Annabeth answered in a soft voice.

She is obviously not fine. Her blond hair is messy and her hair is already falling from her ponytail, her shirt is full of sweat, she looked tired and seems like she didn't sleep for years and her eyes are red and puffy because of crying.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked again.

"I'm just a little tired….and scared." Annabeth said.

"Yeah I know I am too." Piper mumbled.

Annabeth knew that Piper know how she feels as she is the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. And the fact that Percy didn't remember her at all and started dating another girl. Annabeth know that Piper is worried that maybe before the mist controlled them. Jason has another girlfriend at Camp Jupiter. Piper really love Jason but the mist only controlled them to be together so she is willing to let Jason go if he had a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter.

"Don't worry Annabeth your gorgeous. Percy will remember you if he did not I'll charmspeak him." Piper said

"No thanks Piper. It's just that what if he didn't remember me at all and the fact that he is dating another girl and he loves her more than he loves me and he don't want me back anymore." Annabeth said

"I know how it feels but don't -."

"Guys I mean girls come here." Leo yelled at them interruptedly

"Come on." Piper said to Annabeth.

Piper and Annabeth rushed off the room quickly and head back to Leo and Jason. "What's going on?" Piper asked them.

"We are almost there." Jason said to them. They all just nodded

Then all of them looked surprised when they saw Camp Jupiter is twice the size of Camp half blood. It is as big as a city would be. It's so beautiful outside. Annabeth wondered if it also looked beautiful inside.

"Annabeth you should get ready. You will be meeting your boyfriend in a minute you must be so excited" Piper said to Annabeth cheerfully.

"Don't worry I assure you Romans are no harm they are also friendly but more disciplined and warlike." Jason added to cheer Annabeth up.

Annabeth just nodded as she continues to brush her messy blond hair and wipe her sweat. She stared at Jason resentfully; she couldn't help thinking; What if he is just a spy. She distrusts Jason a little bit not that he is a roman, the fact that he is too perfect and he just remind her of how much she miss Percy. They really are alike. But she knew she should not think that way. She should stick to her plan, Cooperate with the Romans, fulfill their quest and get Percy back.

"Yeah, I hear they really are friendly people and I also hear that there are many pretty girls there too, right Jason?" Leo said

"Yeah, I remember they really are highly attractive and beautiful." Jason said.

"Really? What does that have to do with our quest? You two are talking nonsense and you are not helping Annabeth out." Piper yelled at them.

"Sorry miss beauty queen and don't worry Pipes your still the most beautiful girl in the eyes of Jason so don't be jealous about it." Leo said teasingly. Jason laughed and blushed so did Piper.

"Shut up repair boy! If you don't I will charmspeak you to throw yourself down the water." Piper said. "Do you like that to happen?" Piper asked teasingly.

"No thanks, mam." Leo answered

"Good" Piper said sarcastically.

Annabeth manage to smile at their conversation and then she realized.

"We are here!" Annabeth yelled happily. Piper, Jason and Leo looked shocked at her reaction they always saw her miserable but now she looked happy…Very happy.

Jason goes out first. The Romans looked shocked when they saw Jason. Then Piper, Annabeth and Leo follow. Jason spoke in.

"Hi Romans, it's nice to be back, you still remember me. I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and the former praetor of twelfth legion. I bring the Greeks with me they are harmless and they took care of me when I lost my memory. We came here for peace." Jason said

The Romans started surrounding them and staring at them like they wanted to attack but a girl with glossy dark hair stepped in. Annabeth didn't know her but her face seemed familiar like they met before. She was wearing a purple toga decorated with gold medals over her golden armor. The Romans obviously saw her as the leader. Then a boy stepped in. He was wearing a toga, He has green eyes and black hair. Annabeth almost didn't recognize him then he realized he was Percy. He has his arms around a girl with dark curly hair and a boy with baby face. They looked like they had been friends before. Then the girl with glossy black hair spoke in.

"Welcome back Jason and welcome Greeks. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of twelfth legion." The black haired girl said.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. This is my first story and this is my first chapter in the Mark of Athena. Wish you like it. I will post the next chapter next week. Please review and tell me your opinion about this story. Again thanks for reading.**

**-Child of Athens**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Annabeth **

Annabeth can't believe this is happening. She finally sees Percy but when she saw the dark curly haired girl had the other arm of Percy she frowned at that. She felt sad and hopeless that her boyfriend will remember her. She is trying to fight her tears. Then she wondered if Percy already replaced her with that girl or entirely forget about her. Percy kept staring at her intently trying to meet her eyes but she kept avoiding his gaze. Then a voice inside her mind spoke in; _you have to be strong. Don't let your fear win your brain. You are my daughter. You have to try to be stronger than that._ She realized that was her mother Athena helping her. She made a silent prayer thanking her mom. She followed what her mom said and she spoke in.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva, Official Architect of Olympus and leader of Camp half-blood" She said. Piper followed her.

"I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite or…." Piper whispered something to Jason and then she spoke again.

"Daughter of Aphrodite or Venus and Charmspeaker" Piper said

Annabeth saw Reyna's reaction as Jason and Piper hold hands. Reyna's face turned paled. Annabeth wondered if Jason and Reyna have a relationship before the exchange of Percy and Jason happen. But she wished they don't. Annabeth considered Piper as one of her best friends. They really became close because of this quest. It's been two weeks since Piper and Jason started dating. It will leave Piper heartbroken if she found out that Jason has a relationship with another girl Reyna before their dating happen. She don't want her friend to feel heartbroken as much as she is.

"And I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Spock." Leo said shyly

The Romans started laughing. Annabeth whispered something to him

"Vulcan, not Spock you fool" She whispered to Leo.

"Oh, I mean Son of Vulcan" Leo said

The Romans started laughing even more.

"Funny, now we have met them you may go back to your activities for now" Reyna said. The Romans go back to their activities they seemed so disciplined that they really follow what Reyna said.

When the Romans are gone the dark curly haired girl spoke.

"You mean Valdez?" The girl asked Leo

"Yeah" Leo answered

"Did you know-"

"And I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon or Neptune. It's nice to meet you." Percy said interruptedly

"It's nice to meet you too and I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter or Zeus, I really heard a lot of comments about you back at Camp half-blood." Jason said

"Same here" Percy said "And wait you mean Grace?" Percy asked Jason

"He's Thalia's long lost brother "Annabeth answered "Remember her, Thalia?" Annabeth asked staring at Percy.

"Oh, Yeah I remember her" Percy said

"So I suppose you took my praetorship here at Camp Jupiter." Jason said

"Sorry about that but Reyna can't run this place alone so they elect me to be their new praetor while you're gone." Percy said

"It's alright I also took your leadership at Camp half-blood so I think it's just fair that you took my place." Jason said

"Right" Percy said reassuringly. They shook hands.

"Are you related to Sammy Valdez" the dark curly haired girl asked in a louder voice

The girl stared at Leo like he's a problem or like they met before.

Leo was about to answer but the boy with baby face spoke in.

"This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Sammy Valdez is something from her past. It's okay never mind it." The boy said

Leo just nodded. "And you are?" Leo asked the boy

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Neptune." The boy with baby face said.

"Wow you come from two descendants that's so cool" Leo said

"Thanks" Frank said. Then Leo turned to Percy.

"So you must be the famous Percy Jackson?" Leo asked Percy

"Yeah" Percy answered shyly

"And your Annabeth's -"

"Leo, stop it! He don't remember me." Annabeth yelled at Leo and blushed

"Yes I am" Percy answered Leo and smiled at Annabeth

Annabeth overjoyed in the inside when she knew that Percy still remembers her.

"Let's continue the reunion later right now we should keep moving" Reyna said rudely

"What about my praetorship , I will step down for Jason." Percy said

"It's alright you don't have to do that" Jason said to Percy

"I don't want to be a praetor in the first place." Percy said

"We will discuss this later in the Senate meeting; right now we should take our guests in a tour. Frank and Hazel you should take Piper and Leo in a tour. And Percy I suppose you should take your girlfriend with you." Reyna said. "And I take Jason" Reyna said in a soft voice. "And we will be back in 30 minutes for the Senate meeting. And we will also discuss about your preatorship and the quest." Reyna said

"Alright?" Reyna asked them

They all just nodded. Leo and Piper follow Frank and Hazel. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Shall we?" Percy asked

Annabeth nodded. When all of them are about to proceed suddenly a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk in with a few other Romans behind him they have weapons with them. Annabeth was shocked when she saw the boy's face he really looked like…Luke. But it's impossible because Luke is dead.

"What are you doing praetors? You should attack them not treating them like your guests." The blond haired guy yelled

"Don't tell me what to do Octavian! I am the praetor of this legion and they are here to cooperate with us in defeating the Gaea and the giants they are harmless and our former praetor Jason is with them and Percy is a Greek and yet he is my co-praetor." Reyna shot back

"I don't trust them! They are Greeks! They are just destruction for us in defeating Gaea and the giants. We can beat Gaea ourselves without the help of this Greeks and they may be a working for Gaea or a spy for her." The blond haired boy said

Annabeth had the reaction; I want to punch this guy. She felt anger toward him for accusing them, Greeks. She is fighting her anger toward him but she knows she can't take it anymore.

"Who is this guy?" Annabeth whispered to Percy trying to hide her anger.

"He is Octavian, Legacy of Apollo," Percy whispered back at Annabeth

Annabeth was glaring at the boy with blonde hair so as the others but they don't want to speak they are scared of what might happen.

"Octavian is it?" Annabeth asked the blond haired boy with anger in her voice.

Percy was pulling her back "Annabeth no" Percy whispered at her.

The blond haired boy didn't answer but he spoke and glaring back at Annabeth.

"And who are you?" the blond haired boy asked Annabeth

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva and I am the leader of Camp half-blood. Forgive me for being rude, but you have no right in accusing us Greeks in working for Gaea! We travelled here from our Camp through water and you can check our ship and you will see nothing! It is clear that the prophecy says that we need to cooperate in defeating the Gaea and the giants! You should know that better as you are a legacy of Apollo, the god of prophecies, or maybe you are the one working for Gaea or a spy for her cause you are trying hard not to reunite us and breaking us apart!" Annabeth said with anger in her voice.

"How dare you accuse me? You have no right in accusing me with no proof!" Octavian yelled glaring Annabeth.

"And you have no right in accusing us Greeks. I am just paying back your rudeness that you have shown to us Octavian! I have nothing against you!" Annabeth shot back.

They didn't even meet personally and yet you can feel the tension around them. Then Piper spoke in

"Shut up your mouth Octavian and all of you may leave." Piper said charmspeaking.

Octavian didn't shot back and Piper's charmspeak made them leave.

"Wow you can charmspeak, I wish I can do that." Frank said to Piper amazed. Piper nodded and smiled

"Yeah I wish I can do that too, to make that Octavian shut up and make him slapped himself in the face" Annabeth said sarcastically

"Enough with it Annabeth" Percy said trying to calm down Annabeth

"Sorry I just can't help it" She apologized to Reyna

"It's alright, I understand, now we should keep moving." Reyna said

They all nodded and proceeded to their tour Piper and Leo followed Hazel and Frank. Jason followed Reyna with awkwardness between them.

"Come on I'll show you everything." Percy said to Annabeth

Annabeth just nodded. Percy hold her hand and she followed him.

**Author's note**

**Thanks for reading. This is the chapter 2 of my version of the Mark of Athena. The next chapter will be updated on Sunday and its Percy's chapter. Thanks for the review Demigod tribute girl. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. Please review!**

**-Child of Athens**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I was supposed to update this last week but my parents didn't let me use my laptop because we had our examination. And yes katliz6 I will still continue my story. And I almost forgot chapter 3, 4 and 5 are happening in the same time but in a different setting. So everyone this is my chapter 3 in the story of the Mark of Athena in my version! Please read it! **

Chapter 3: Percy

Percy can't believe that he finally see Annabeth. She looked tired and worried but still she looked beautiful with her blond curly hair down. He wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her and tell her that he remembers her but he don't know how to start. They've been walking together, Percy taking Annabeth in a tour for more like 20 minutes including the eight months they didn't see each other for Percy it is a big deal for him to be with Annabeth but they don't talk much and yet there is awkwardness between them. Percy wanted to talk about the eight months that they been separated but he was afraid of what would be the outcome if he brings up the fact that he remembers her.

After showing Annabeth some of places, Percy decided to take a rest because he knew that Annabeth is getting tired in walking around the camp because it is as big as a city would be who would not be tired of that. They sat in a corner with an awkward silence between them, and then he decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, how are you?" Percy said shyly

Annabeth didn't answer but she stared at him like he was crazy. Percy already knows the answer, _yeah that was to stupid thing to say, Percy thought._

So Percy decided not to speak again because he know that there's nothing good to say or to talk about because Annabeth will always bring up the fact, the eight months that they didn't see each other. In after 5 minutes Annabeth spoke.

"So you don't remember me, do you?" Annabeth said in a soft voice that Percy barely could hear.

"I do remember you" Percy said

"Really" Annabeth said happily

"You're Annie belle, right?" Percy said trying hard not to smile

Percy remembers Annabeth. He thought that would make Annabeth laugh but it was the opposite.

"Oh" Annabeth softly and frown

Annabeth's smile turned into a frown and suddenly Percy saw tears on her face. He never thought that Annabeth will have that kind of reaction and would be that serious. He never saw Annabeth lonelier than before. She stood up and was about to walk away but Percy ran after her.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked

Annabeth didn't answer but she keep walking fast that Percy is trying hard to catch up on her.

"Hold on, I'll come with you" Percy said,

That made Annabeth stop walking.

"You don't have to, I already know the places here in the camp and I can take care of myself like I used to when you're gone." Annabeth said softly

"What? No! I only show you half of the places here at camp you have no idea how big is this camp. You might be lost." Percy insisted

"Why do you even care seaweed brain? You don't remember me, right? I shouldn't waste all my time and energy just to come here and see you. Why don't you just go away! Go back to that curly haired girl, the girlfriend of yours!" Annabeth said with anger in her voice

"Wait, you mean Hazel?" Percy asked confused

"Yeah seaweed brain, don't lie to me about it. I know that Hazel girl is your girlfriend and I don't care about it. Now can you just please leave me alone to make this thing not complicated." Annabeth said

"What? Are you kidding me? Hazel is not my girlfriend were just friends and she's dating someone else she's dating Frank." Percy grinned

"Oh, I thought she's your girlfriend." Annabeth said embarrassedly

"She is not my girlfriend and how can I replace my girlfriend, my beautiful wise girl." Percy chuckled

"So you remember me now?" Annabeth mumbled and blushed

"I never forget wise girl, I only said that to make you laugh I never thought you'll be that serious." Percy said

Annabeth wiped her tears and smiled at him and they stared at each other in about a minute then Annabeth hugs him and he hugs her back and they pulled away.

"I've missed you seaweed brain, you have no idea of how my life looks like hell without you." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear.

"I've missed you too wise girl, I would never let anyone take us apart again and always remember I will never forget how much I love you." Percy whispered back.

Percy leaned in and he kissed her and she kissed him back then they pulled away. Percy felt good to be with Annabeth again.

"Come on I'll show you something" Percy said while holding her hand

"And what would that be?" Annabeth asked

"Just follow me, but you should close your eyes" Percy said

"Okay seaweed brain" Annabeth said playfully as she closed her eyes

Percy is taking Annabeth in the protected city of New Rome. When they finally get there he took of his hands of Annabeth's face and let her see the beautiful view. When Annabeth see the city, her eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow" Annabeth said still staring at the beautiful view in amazement.

"I know, come on" Percy said

Percy showed her everything. He knows that Annabeth would be amazed in this beautiful place; she kept talking about those beautiful houses in the way she always talk about architecture. But for Percy, yeah he is amazed by the houses but the main reason why he take her here because he sees the possibility life of marriage and a family with Annabeth.

After showing her everything, they sat under the tree Annabeth was sitting between the legs of Percy, Annabeth leaning against the back of him and Percy wrapped his hands on her waist. Percy kept kissing her neck down to her shoulder which makes her giggle. It was a perfect moment.

"You know we can build it someday" Percy said

"Yeah we could" Annabeth said with a smile on her face

Percy continues to kiss her neck and he wrapped his hands more tightly on her waist. Then Annabeth looked at her watch.

"We should go, we might be late and I don't want people start spreading rumors about us." Annabeth said

"Wait I almost forgot the last thing I need to show you" Percy said as he handed a red small box, that looks like a box of an engagement ring.

"What are you doing seaweed brain? You know were too young for this." Annabeth said as she blushed

"I am not asking you to marry me wise girl but someday I will" Percy grinned "I just want to give you this" Percy said as

He opened the box and it revealed a gold piece of heart shaped necklace. It read I_ love you_. He wore it on Annabeth's neck and Annabeth turned around to face him.

"I love you more seaweed brain, I feel like I am the happiest person in the world that I finally found you." Annabeth said

"I love you most wise girl, I love you more than anything don't you ever forget that." Percy said

"I will never forget it" Annabeth said playfully

"Good" Percy said

Percy leaned in and kiss her. It was a soft and passionate kiss. Then Annabeth pulled away. She stood up.

"Come on, let's go, don't forget were still in a quest." Annabeth said playing with her lips

"Oh come on wise girl! I want more!" Percy said playfully

"Sorry seaweed brain, that's all you're gonna get." Annabeth said playfully

Percy stood up and they walk together in going back to the main meeting place with the arms of each other. Percy claimed that this is one of the best day he ever had.

**So do you like it? Please review! And I am currently making another Percy Jackson story entitled **_**Summer Paradise**_** and I will update it tomorrow if I can't make it maybe next week. I will update the chapter 4 soon and it's Reyna's chapter. Again thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW!**

**-Child of Athens :)**


End file.
